


12.32

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, i literally . do not know what else to put here, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: so close, yet so far, the only thing separating them is the stars.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	12.32

**Author's Note:**

> the [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZpDmlA6N5k) has little to nothing to do w the story btw lol

taeyong loved the sun. loved how the warm rays hit his skin, the way the colours in the sky changed as it came and went, but as pretty as it was, he never wanted to see it leave. 

so when taeyong was given a chance by the gods to undertake the sun, he agreed. though, he never knew what he’d been expecting. 

taeyong sighed as he sat up and looked around him. there was nothing much here. he would watch the earth spin and the stars twinkle. every now and then a meteor would pass by, or he’d catch glimpses of something far off in the distance; another universe, maybe. 

he’s about to lay back down when he sees them. 

a figure on the moon. 

he was sure that they weren’t men on the moon like there were years ago, for there were no spacecrafts, no suits, no harnesses. 

millions of questions filled taeyong’s mind. how long have they been there? why had taeyong never noticed them? were they like him? 

taeyong wondered if they’d hear him if he called out to them, even if they were 93 million miles away.

he tries with a hello. when it doesn’t quite seem to reach them, he tries again, a little louder. 

the figure turns facing taeyong’s direction, so he waves to them to ensure that they’re looking at him. they wave back and taeyong smiles a little. 

“you can hear me?” he questions. 

their reply comes as a deep soothing voice entering taeyong’s ears, and his smile widens. 

perhaps his days here won’t be so lonely anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> this has probably been done before BUTBRURBRURBRUT [THIS TWEET](https://twitter.com/lavendori/status/1352340882318450688?s=21)!!!!!!!! (screaming noises) i saw it and had to write it so here we are?!!!?!?!?!?!?! i think this will be three chapters at most but this is it for now


End file.
